I need someone
by R5 is amazing
Summary: Ally Dawson has always had a bad life. Her parents are divorced, she is bullied,her dad hurts her and her job is awful. When she meets the new boy Austin Moon will he be there for her? Will he save her from the pain? Some how along the way love gets mixed in. Will it work out for the better or will it end it heart break.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I am Ally Dawson and i'm seventeen. I go to Marino High school. My life is not the best I am bullied by the cheerleaders at school. After school I have to work at my dad's store sonic boom.

It's in the mall so people from school come in just to make fun of me. Most of the people that come in yell at me. If you think my life is already bad it gets worse.

When my parents got divorced my dad got custody of me. He took the divorce hard. He turned to drugs and alcohol. It changed him he used to be so nice and caring. Now he just yells at me, calls me names and, hits me. He scares me I wish he was the dad I remember. I have a feeling that will never happen.

I wake up to my alarm going off. I turn it off instantly. I don't want to wake my dad. He is so hungover that if I wake him he would get so angry that he might just kill me. I mean thats probably not that bad of an option it better than having to go through what I do.

I get out of bed and put on a t-shirt, jeans, and a hoodie. It will cover the marks on my arms. It takes me almost an hour to do my make-up. I don't wear it to look good I wear it to cover the bruises and cuts. I grab my journal and stuff it in my bag. I walk out the door and towards school. Half way there it starts to rain just my luck. By the time I see the school gates in the distance I am soaking wet. Its supposed to be summer but i'm freezing. I walk through the front doors and it starts.

"Hey there Dorkson" I here some say to me

"Your'e so fat and ugly" Someone else says

The comments keep coming one after the other. It is almost unbearable. You would think you would be get used to it well your wrong. Day after day it still feels the same. Each comment breaks me a little more.

I finally get to first period. I sit as far away from everyone as I can. I pull out my journal and finish my song. I start to quietly sing it.

I always thought dreams could come true

then I met you

you changed my life

I thought we were forever

but then you left

my world came crashing down

oh oh oh

you told me you loved me

I was naive and believed it was true

I thought you would be there for me

but all you did was break my heart

oh oh oh

I should've known

I shouldn't have trusted you

you came into my life

and crushed my dreams

I always thought dreams could come true

then I met you

you changed my life

I thought we were forever

but then you left

my world came crashing down

oh

why was I so stupid

I believed that dreams could come true

I should've know from the start

my dreams were to good to be true

you said you would help

but you just made it worse

I always thought dreams could come true

then I met you

you changed my life

I thought we were forever

but then you left

my world came crashing down

oh

you brought me down

you never believed in me or my dreams

you told me you loved me

it was all just a lie

you only wanted to crush my dreams

I never should've trusted you

I always thought dreams could come true

then I met you

you changed my life

I thought we were forever

but then you left

my world came crashing down

oh

I feel content with it so I put my journal away. I look up and notice a blonde boy staring at me. It looks like he's new. That has to be why. No one ever looks at me unless the are making a comment or hurting me. I sit through class wondering who he is. Maybe he will be my friend. Stop Ally I scold myself don't think like that. No one likes you why would he be any different. Don't get your hopes up.

I walk to my locker after the last bell. I grab my bag and hear something fall. I turn around and the new boy is picking up my journal. I almost scream no one is allowed to touch my journal. If anyone saw what was in there I would be taken away from my dad. He would probably be sent to jail. I could never let that happen.

"Here you dropped this" He says while handing me my journal.

"Thanks" I say. I turn away thinking it's the end of the conversation.

"My names Austin I just moved here from Colorado" He says

"I'm Ally" is all I say

"That's a pretty name" he tells me while smiling.

Is this some sort of prank. I mean why is he talking to me. No one ever talks to me.

"Thanks?" I say kind of confused.

"Do you say more than two words?" he asks me

"Yes I do" I state flatly.

"Wow three words" he says sarcasm evident in his voice.

I grab my bag and walk away. I didn't mean to be rude but if i'm late my dad is going to hurt me literally. I can hear someone following me. Austin catches up to me out of breath.

"Sorry did I say something wrong?" He asks

"No I just can't be late for work" I say

"Oh, well where do you work?" he asks. Seriously what's with all the questions. Were not playing twenty questions here.

"I work at Sonic boom the music shop in the mall" I reply

"Thats cool I love music. Do you want a ride?" he asks. Again with the questions. Should I get a ride from him? I just met him but I can't be late for work either.

"Sure"

"Great"

I get in his car. He has a black mustang. We ride in silence and I start to hum my song.

"Is that the song from earlier" He asks. I really think this guy has a problem. Every other thing he says is a question. It's starting to get super annoying and I have only know him for like fifteen minutes.

"Yeah why do you ask?" I question him.

"I really liked it" He says. That is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.

"Really?" I ask in disbelief. Someone actually likes something I Ally Dawson wrote.

"Yeah"

I wish my dad would say something like that to me. All he does it yell at me to be quiet. It would be nice for him to show some affection every once in a while.

We get to the mall and he parks. He even opens my door for me. That's so nice he is acting so perfect. He locks the car and walks me to sonic boom. When I get there my dad is furious.

"Allyson where have you been you're late" He screams at me. I put my head down in shame. The first person I meet that is nice to me and my dad is going to scare him away.

"Allyson who is this boy with you?" he asks

"Daddy this is Austin he is a friend" I whisper afraid of his reaction.

"What I told you that you are not allowed to have friends" He scolds me. My eyes burn into my shoes.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again." I whisper again

My dad finally walks away after what feels like a lifetime. I feel awful about what just happened. I can't believe I broke my dad's rule. I really don't want to know what will happen. He always said it was the most important. He told me that if I had friends they might find out he hurts me. If they did he would be taken away from me. I could not let that happen. No matter how much he hurts me he is still my father.

"Ally are you ok" Austin asks. He seems genuinely worried.

"Just go I don't want to get into more trouble. I start to walk away.

He grabs my arm and I cringe. His hand is on one of the worst bruises. He seems to notice and releases my arm. He looks like he feels bad. I know it's not his fault but he thinks it is.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." He says

"It wasn't your fault my arm just hurts. It is nothing" I say trying to avoid this conversation.

"Let me see" He says.

"No need it is fine" I say. I feel really nervous.

Before I know what is happening he pushes my sweatshirt sleeve up. He sees my arm covered in bruises and cuts. He looks almost horrified.

"Who did this to you?" he asks concerned

"No one I am just clumsy." I lie hoping he will believe me. Of course he doesn't. Why do I have to suck at lying

"Tell me the truth who did this to you?" he asks again. I look away but he turns my head so I am looking him in the eyes.

"My dad" I whispered

"That's not right parents are supposed to love you not hurt you" He says

I start to cry and he wipes my tears away. I know I just met him but I feel so close to him. It's like we have a connection. It feels nice knowing someone cares about you. I feel bad about bringing him into all of this. I have only know him for a day and he already knows all of my problems.

The look in his eyes tells me he feels the same way. Maybe he is worth living for. He might be able to help me with my problems. I know that is a lot from him but it would be nice to have a friend there for you.

I stare into his beautiful brown eyes. He stares into mine. There is definitely a connection here. He starts to lean in and I do too. Were only an inch apart...

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it I will update soon. I don't own anything from this except for the plot and the song. Did you like the song I wrote it the other day? Anyway please comment I love to hear what you have. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. ~H~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**~Previously~**

I start to cry and he wipes my tears away. I know I just met him but I feel so close to him. It's like we have a connection. It feels nice knowing someone cares about you. I feel bad about bringing him into all of this. I have only know him for a day and he already knows all of my problems.

The look in his eyes tells me he feels the same way. Maybe he is worth living for. He might be able to help me with my problems. I know that is a lot from him but it would be nice to have a friend there for you.

I stare into his beautiful brown eyes. He stares into mine. There is definitely a connection here. He starts to lean in and I do too. Were only an inch apart...

He starts to close the gap between us when we hear a crash. We jump apart and I start to blush. I stare at my feet nervously.

"What the hell is he still doing here I told you your are not allowed to have friends" my dad shouts at me. I start to tear up again.

"Don't talk to her like that" Austin shouts back. My dad looks shocked but it only lasts a second.

He moves closer to Austin. I know whats going on. My dads going to hurt him. There's no way in hell i'm letting him do that. Right as my dad throws a punch I block Austin. I get hit straight in the head.

I fall to the ground. Everything around me starts to become blurry.

It hurts so much. I can faintly hear my dad.

"Your such a little bitch" he screams at me.

I feel Austin pick me up. For the first time in what feels like forever I feel safe. Austin starts to fade away. My surroundings turn black. That's the last thing I remember.

I slowly open my eyes and am instantly blinded by bright lights. I close them again. Where am I? I open my eyes again and take in the white walls. Am I dead is this what death feels like? I turn my head and see Austin next to me. Then it clicks i'm in the hospital. All the details come back my dad hitting me, blacking out, Austin carrying me.

"Austin?" I ask

"Yeah i'm right here" he says

"What happened to my dad?" I ask him

"He got arrested I am really sorry" he tells me. I know he thinks I am going to be heart broken but I am not.

"Really, that's the best news ever" I reply

"you're not upset" he asks me. He sounds slightly concerned.

"No he is finally out of my life"

"What did he do to you?" he asks me. He sounds so concerned thats nice.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting in my room studying for a big English test. It was almost midnight and my dad was not home. Maybe he won't be home tonight. That would be great. Right after the thought I here the door open then slam. I guess I spoke to soon._

"_Little bitch get down here now!" I here my dad shout._

_I quickly go downstairs to see my father standing in the middle of the living room. In one hand he has a bottle of beer the other hand has I knife. I start to shake. Can't I have just one night without being cut of hit. It is all I ask for. _

_He stumbles over to me and slaps me hard across the face. I don't know ow it is possible for someone so drunk to be able to cause so much pain. Tears threaten to spill. I hold them in I can't show signes of weakness. I know how that ends he just laughs and hits me extra hard. _

_He takes the knife and cuts my arm. I can tell it is going to scar. The cut is almost six inches long. He drops the knife and it bangs when it makes contact with the hard wood floors. He hits me a couple more times. _

"_Go to your room don't let me see you again tonight" he yells. I obey and walk to my room. I walk past him and he throws his beer bottle at me. I hits the wall and breaks. A piece of glass cuts my cheek. I walk into the bathroom and clean up my cuts. I walk into my room and collapse on my bed. I quietly cry myself to sleep. It was one of the worst nights of my life._

_Flashback ends_

I tell Austin everything my dad did to me. He looks angry. By the end I start to cry. He gets up and hugs me. When he pulls back I feel like i'm missing part of me. I miss his touch. I reach out and grab his hand. They fit perfectly like pieces of a puzzle.

"Austin when can I leave?" I ask him. Hoping that it will be soon.

"Well the doctor said you have no major injuries, but you have to stay for a few more hours." he tells me.

"Ok" I say.

"You sound tired you should go to sleep" he tells me. I nod and close my eyes I slowly drift off.

I wake up and Austins not next to me. I instantly feel sad. I see the doctor in the hallway. He walk in and checks his chart.

"Well, Allyson you are free to leave just be careful" he tells me.

"Were did Austin go" I ask the doctor.

"He is in the hallway" I am told

"Ok, thank you" I say. He leaves the room and I change. It feels good to be back in my normal clothes. I walk into the hallway and see Austin talking to a girl. It would be fine but he is talking to Kira the head cheerleader. She ruined my school life and my work life. Not only that but I thought Austin liked me. He lead me on and then broke my heart. I took a punch from my own dad for him.

I walk past him quickly not looking at him. Kira sees me and trips me I fall and I hear a crack. She starts to laugh and make fun of me. Austin tries to help me up. Once i'm up I put pressure on my foot and fall again.

"Austin I think it's broken" I say while quietly crying.

"It's ok let me get the doctor" he tells me and walks away.

Kira comes up to me and slaps me. I cry even harder. I can't believe her it's her fault my foot is broken now she has the nerve to slap me.

"You better stay away from Austin he's mine" she growls at me.

Why is she trying to take him away from me. The only friend I have and she says I can't be friends with him. Well thats enough I am not going to stand for this.

"No he is my friend and there is nothing you can do about it." I snap at her.

She looks slightly stunned by my outburst.

"You'll regret saying that to me" Kira says and walks away.

I sit in the middle of the hallway waiting for Austin to come back. What's taking him so long. I still don't know why he was talking to Kira. Does he like her? She is smarter, prettier, and more popular than me.

"No she's not" Austin tells me. What is he talking about and where did he come from?

"What?" I ask completely confused.

"You were talking out loud" he tells me

"Oh, why where you talking to Kira?" I ask

"I wanted to make a new friend" he says truthfully.

"Well you have to choose between me and her"

"Ok well I choose...

**Thanks for reading I hoped you liked it. Please review the more I get the faster I will update.I'll update soon. ~H~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Previously~**

"No she's not" Austin tells me. What is he talking about and where did he come from?

"What?" I ask completely confused.

"You were talking out loud" he tells me

"Oh, why where you talking to Kira?" I ask

"I wanted to make a new friend" he says truthfully.

"Well you have to choose between me and her"

"Ok well I choose...

"Ok well I chose you. You need a friend right now" he tells me

"Well what about later. Are you just going to leave me" I ask. Hurt fills my voice.

I start to cry again. I look like such a mess. I am crying on the floor of the hospital.

"I don't need your pity and I don't need you as a friend." I growl

"Why?" is all he asks. His voice is full of hurt and sadness.

"Because I don't need friends if i'm not alive" I state flatly.

"Huh, did I just hear you right?" he asks me surprised by my words.

"Yeah, where is a doctor my foot hurts a lot" I say

"You can't kill yourself I need you" he pleads

"What, did I just hear you right?" I ask with a sarcastic note to my voice.

He stares at me wide eyed. I'm not sure what to say he told me he needs me. Those words have never been said to me before. What should I do? I really like him but what if he hurts me again. Not in a physical way but mentally. I don't think I would be able to handle that. But if I say I don't need him I will lose my one and only friend. I know what I have to do.

Right as I am about to reply the doctor comes over. He has the worst timing ever. He sets me in a wheel chair and takes me in a room. The doctor exams my foot and tells me it is broken. He puts a cast on o and it is hot pink. It really hurts though. Then he says that I can leave. I grab the crutches he gave me earlier and go back to find Austin.

I can see him sitting in one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room. He looks nervous. I hope he doesn't think I rejected him. I don't know why but I have only know him a day and it feels like we have a connection. I stand in front of him about to explain when he stops me.

"Ally i'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean that when you did not need me as a friend I would leave. I meant that when you are ready I want to maybe go out on a date maybe." he tells me in one breath

"Austin i'm sorry to I should not have gone to that of extreme. It's just i'm going through a lot. My life is not easy." I tell him. I give him a small smile and the sparkle comes back to his eyes.

"Do you want to maybe talk about it?" he asks me

"Sure" I say

"Ok go ahead i'm listening" Austin says. His full attention is on me.

I tell him the whole story. How my parents are divorced and my dad started hitting me. How Kira and the other cheerleaders like Cassidy and Brooke insult me and trip me in the hallways. I even tell him about how people yell at me at work.

"Well we can change that" he tells me

"Are you sure? You know I am a total social outcast. It seems like everyone is trying to hurt me. Either mentally or physically." I tell him and he just nods.

"Does this" he points between us " mean you won't kill yourself?" he asks

"Yes, because I have a wonderful friend to help me through my problems" I reply with a smile on my face.

"How about instead of you being my friend you be my girlfriend?" he asks.

"Um, yes" I say with happiness in my voice.

"That is great no how about I take you home" he asks. I nod in acceptance and he holds his hand out for me. I didn't even realize I had sat down. I take his hand and he helps me up. We walk hand in hand to his car. We just talk about random things the whole car ride. It was nice, it was comfortable. I liked it a lot. Austin was just fun to be around. I could be myself not a fake version I pretend to be.

We get to my house and he opens the car door for me. He is being such a gentleman. I like it, it is such a change from me having to do everything for everyone else. I slowly approach my front door. I'm nervous, i'm not even sure why. My dad is gone there is nothing to worry about right. I open the door and what I see is awful. I guess I really do have something to worry about.

My dad stands in the living room with a bottle of who knows what. What I do know is he I extremely drunk and mad. I try to back out the door but it is to late. He sees me a grins. This is so not going to end well. Austin steps in front of me. I guess he is like my body guard now.

My dad has something behind his back. I'm afraid to see what it is. We are going to find out soon. He pulls his hand out from behind his back. I see a knife the sun glares off of it. Austin pushes me back a little.

"I should have done this to you earlier" Austin yells and punches my dad in the face. It looks like his nose is broken, but it does not stop him from trying to cut Austin. He slashes the knife through the air just barley missing my face. This seems to enrage Austin. He tackles my dad to the ground and throws

a few punches. Once my dad is knocked out I call the police. They said they should be here shortly. Now all we have to do is wait.

When I finally hear the doorbell ring I get off the couch and slowly make my way towards the door. I am starting to hate the crutches. I can't move fast enough with them. I open the door to see a police officer. I let him in and he takes my dad away. I am so glad he is finally out of my life. He made my life miserable. I hope he rots in his prison cell.

Austin comes up to me and puts his arm around my waist. Today has been such a long day. It was full of hospital trips, police, and fighting. I just hope tomorrow will be better. I head to my room and fall asleep. I sleep peacefully knowing Austin is right downstairs.

**Hope you liked the chapter. I will update soon. Please review. The more reviews I get the sooner I will update. Thanks for reading I really appreciate it. ~H~**


End file.
